Basil of Baker Street : The Acquaintance of Stilton Manner
by MistMoon5662
Summary: When an old acquaintance arrives at Basils doorstep with a case and a talent for the violin, little does he know that his life is bout to start spinning uncontrollably until he doesn't know what to believe anymore. His heart or his head ? Rated T most of the time but one chapter may be a little explicit for some. It will of course be optional. Just a bit of fun


A fog was slowly descending upon London that morning as mice merchants began pushing their creaking carts across it's dusty roads. Silent shadows and silhouettes of early morning risers in top hats and tail coats could be made out from time to time, and the distant cries of babies in the suburbs of the town echoed eerily around the empty streets.

The residents of 221 b Baker Street were ominously quiet however, with no lamps lit and only a faint trail of smoke from a pipe could be seen floating from a mauve armchair. That was just how Basil liked it. A quiet space to think and plan without the interference of Mrs Judson or Dawson. But something was bothering him: he hadn't solved a decent case in weeks and it was starting to show. The long sleepless nights waiting for even the slightest knock on his front door, the endless violin playing driving Mrs Judson and Dawson to distraction and hardly touching his food. Really, something had to be done. Suddenly a door opened and Mrs Judson bustled in carrying logs, matches and kindling wood.

"Good morning sir", she chirped "did you sleep well ?"

"As well as one can be expected to without a case", he groaned "Is there a remote chance of breakfast ?"

"Yes, but I only have two paws Mr Basil, another few minutes while I light the fire will not starve you"

He mumbled and stretched, having already lost interest in her usual banter, and reached for his violin. Mrs Judson groaned inwardly and raised her eyes. Really, something had to be done about that mouse !

A light knock at the door interrupted her protests and she scrambled off the floor to answer it.

"If it's another case of whose wedding ring got mislaid on which train, kindly inform them that I have more pressing cases to attend to."

"Very well, sir" she sighed.

"Good morning", a light Scottish accent answered, "Is Basil of Baker Street at home ?"

"I'm afraid he is. What seems to be the trouble Miss ?"

"I have a rather peculiar case that I think might interest him."

At this Basil sprung to his feet and rushed to the door, pushing Mrs Judson out of the threshold.

"It's alright Mrs Judson I can take over from here..."

He stopped suddenly, and looked intently at the young mouse before him. She was of average height, with a slightly pointed nose with a few freckles decorating it and her flushed cheeks. Her light brown fur was tied back with an azure blue bow, the same colour as her eyes, giving her a childlike appearance. She was older than she looked however, judging by the size and delicacy of her hands suggesting that she played the violin. He presumed she had had a respectable upbringing and that she now worked in town, London almost certainly because of the dust adorning the fringe of her navy blue dress. A governess or music teacher perhaps ? Something was amiss however: somehow she seemed to resemble an old acquaintance of his... but no it was no possible.

"Please come in Miss... ?"he asked indicating a seat.

She purposely ignored him and began staring around his small flat, taking in the various ornaments and books adorning his shelves. The chemistry set, that he used so often for his numerous cases, was bubbling away quietly on his desk. The collection of wonders were nothing short of extraordinary and normally he would have been quite willing to let her take in the wonder. But today he was impatient for a case

"Miss..."he began, but before he could continue, the door swung open to reveal the rotund figure of Dr Dawson, wearing his signature bowler hat and carrying his medical bag.

"Ah allow me to introduce my dear friend and colleague Dr Dawson, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right Doctor ?"

The doctor looked stunned as he uttered a stammering yes. Looking over to the young mouse in the chair he couldn't help but think that he had seen her somewhere before.

"I'm sorry," he said shaking her hand, " But have we met ?"

Quite unexpectedly however, she burst into tears and both men rushed over to her. Just as Dr Dawson held out a handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket she wailed

"Oh Doctor Dawson I can't continue living the them. I just can't !"

Taken aback by the the sudden outburst, both mice looked at each other confused and puzzled. What was troubling this mystery female that required her to be so distraught ? And why on earth did she look so familiar ?

"We will do all we can Miss... ?"

She laughed.

"Oh dear, I really have made a fool of myself. Well, that should only be natural, to be frank I didn't expect you to remember my name let alone recognise me. I'm Olivia, Basil, Olivia Flaversham."


End file.
